With over-the-top (OTT) boxes and smart TVs, people can either watch TV programs and movies or use applications and play games via connecting to the Internet. Currently, a television is manufactured that its screen is commonly about 40 inches to 60 inches and is provided with super high resolution and high performance computing processors, quad-core processors, or even dual quad-core processors